Random Words
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Trying my hand at the Word Of The Day.  "Choices And Decisions" an ambush during an op leaves Jai with a life threatening gunshot wound.  Follows directly after Sagacious.
1. Convuluted

_A/N First of all I hold no claim to Covert Affairs. I just like to play with the characters._

_Trying my hand at the Word Of The Day. Will involve all CA characters._

_**EXPLANATIONS AND EXCUSES**_

_Convoluted-adj.-having many twists and turns; involved, intricate_

Finally airborne and on the way to American soil the small plane sped through the night sky. Annie shifted in the cramped seat trying to find a more comfortable position. Exhausted she sighed and tried to come up with a halfway believable explanation as to why she was returning home sans luggage again.

"You've quiet for long time. Doing some heavy thinking?" Jai asked from his seat beside her.

"Yeah. Trying to explain what happened to Danielle without saying _exactly_ what happened, "Annie answered and sighed in frustration.

"The price we pay for saving our country by denying what we do," Jai commented.

"At least you've got it easy. Your family knows what _you _do," the young woman easily pointed out.

"Mom doesn't like what I do but she reluctantly accepts it," Jai replied.

"I'm just afraid that Danielle is going to stop believing whatever I come up with. How do I explain that a trip to middle-of-nowhere Missouri to check out a local artist results in losing the blouse I got for my birthday from the girls," Annie said.

He reached over to pat her shoulder saying, "You'll figure it out. You always do."


	2. Dearth

_A/N First of all I hold no claim to Covert Affairs. I just like to play with the characters._

_Working off two Word Of The Day lists. My other option was **netsuke-an intricately carved toggle to fasten a small container to a kimono sash.**_

_**YOU HAVE GOOD NEWS?**_

___Dearth-noun-an inadequate supply; scarcity, lack_

Some days it seemed there was hardly any good news to be found. If it wasn't the state of the economy then it was the on going wars or the soaring unemployment rate. The despairing state of the news could often lead to a despairing state of mind.

Annie had been searching high and low for tickets to the upcoming concert of Katia's favorite singer without any success. Now she sat at her favorite table in _Allen's Tavern _sipping a beer and watching Jai play darts while trying to come up with a replacement gift.

Auggie had joined her and gave her a big if not slightly inebriated grin. "Hey Annie," he whispered conspiratorially and passed four of the much coveted tickets across the table to her.

"You got them!" she exclaimed delightedly snatching them up to place safely in her purse. "Katia and Chloe will love you forever."

"I told you I had my sources," the tech op replied taking a sip of his beer.


	3. Sagacious

_A/N First of I have no claim to Covert Affairs. I just like to play with the characters._

_There will be one or two follow ups to this as soon as the right words show up. May find a third list to work off of :) _

_**HE KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG**_

_Sagacious-adj-of keen and foresighted penetration and judgment; discerning_

_Caused by or indicating acute discernment_

Auggie didn't have to be able to see Annie's expression to know when something was wrong. He could feel it in her movements, the way she walked and her voice. Most especially her voice.

It was in the middle of a routine op and although nothing unexpected was to have happen Jai had been sent along with Annie as backup just in case.

Now as the two operatives waited for their contact show up Annie was idly chatting with Auggie. The two had been making plans for an evening of drinking at _Allen's Tavern _when he could hear a change in her voice a certain tenseness.

And that was just before the rapid sound of gunfire was suddenly heard.


	4. Adumbrate

_A/N First of all I have no claim to Covert Affairs. I just like to play with the characters._

_Life happened and I fell behind but will catch up._

_This is a prequel of sorts to **Sagacious. **I realize I am telling a story in drabbles as the words come up. _

**NEED TO KNOW**

_Adumbrate-verb-to foreshadow vaguagely; intimate_

_ to suggest, disclose or outline partially; overshadow obscure _

Working on a _ need-to-know_ basis was something Annie found to be frustrating at times. Especially when it had involved the truth about Ben Mercer and Sri Lanka.

Now this op seemed like one of those times. Even though she'd been read in on what was going on she knew that there was part of it above her clearance level.

Glancing over at Jai as he parked the vehicle in front of the building where they were to meet their contact, she stated, "So now we wait."

He nodded and pulled out his phone to check and see if any more intel about the op had been texted to him. "Our contact should be arriving in about five minutes," he answered.

"I get the feeling something is being left out. I'm gonna go call Auggie and see if he knows anything," Annie decided reaching for her phone.


	5. Panache

_ A/N First of all I hold no claim to Covert Affairs. I just like to play with the characters._

_THis is slightly longer and on the silly side .Also no part of the "story" I'm telling. _

_I was wondering when Henry Wilcox was gonna show up again. _

_Enjoy and plaease show your love with a review or two._

_**STORY TIME**_

_Panache-noun-an ornamental tuft (as of Feathers) especially on a helmet_

_Dash or flamboyance in style and action; verve_

It was Friday night and the end of a risky op that had everybody holding their breath until they got the word that the plane carrying Annie had gotten airborne. Now Auggie, Jai and her found themselves getting more drunk that usual after an evening of darts, betting on darts and beer, plenty of beer.

Pushing aside his empty bottle Jai fumbled for his wallet and said, "It's clear that none of us are in any fit state to drive. And since we all rode in the same car I propose we call a cab and go to my place and crash."

"Why your place?" Auggie demanded.

Because my apartment has a guestroom as well as a sleeper couch. Besides I just restocked the fridge with beer," Jai answered.

"Sounds like a plan," Annie giggled pulling out her phone to call for a cab.

Arriving at Jai's apartment the tipsy trio made their way upstairs and were soon sprawled on the comfortable pieces of furniture enjoying the liquid refreshment. Tipping back his bottle Jai asked, "What shall we talk about next?"

Annie who was half sitting on Auggie spoke up. "Since you boys know all my embarrassing op situations I have yet to hear about yours."

"And I know just the one to share. Jai may deny it ever happened but I was there," Auggie said quickly.

Not the _Comedy of Errors _op, Auggie," Jai pleaded

"That was what Jai and I called it privately since everything that could go wrong did. Let's just say that certain things about our asset were not disclosed," Auggie explained.

"Now I'm definitely interested in hearing about it," Annie said.

"Our asset _Alexis _took quite a liking to Jai," Auggie replied.

"_Alexis _was actually a cross dresser named _Alexi_," Jai elaborated.

Exaggerating the assets seductive tone Auggie said, "Why don't we get to know each other better, pretty boy."

"And the whole thing went downhill from there," Jai spoke up. He turned to Annie. "Auggie's still jealous that he was ignored."

"No, I'm not!" the tech op protested and continued on with the tale.

By the time he finished Annie was howling with laughter and Jai was as red as he could possibly get. Tossing a pillow at her he said, "Okay everybody out. I wanna get some sleep. The guestroom is first door on the left past the exit to the hallway, my bedroom is on the right. If you want munchies the kitchen is second door on the left and bathroom is at the end of the hall. Annie, you take the guestroom."

Getting to her feet Annie helped Auggie to his and said, "Let's go get you tucked in."

"What about Jai?" the tech op asked.

"He can tuck himself in," she replied.

Retrieving his pillow Jai bopped her on the head with it saying, "I heard that."

Inside the bedroom she watched Auggie fumbling with the bedposts and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the notches," the tech op replied.

"I could say the same about yours," Annie commented.

"Touché," he replied lying down and letting her drape the blanket over him. Reaching up a hand he grabbed her wrist asking, "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

Giggling Annie bent down to quickly kiss his forehead and then headed for the guestroom.


	6. Confection

_A/N First of all I hold no claim to Covert Affairs. I just like to play with the characters._

_Still playing catch up. This word follows sometime after "Sagacious"._

_This has an implied character death so be warned. I AM NOT in the habit of killing off people so please be gentle with me. But I hoope you can see this would be very much in character for the person._

_Reviews always welcome._

_**WEDDING CAKES**_

_Confection-noun-something put together from varied materials_

_a fancy dish or sweetmeat; a sweet food_

_a work of fine or elaborate craftsmanship_

As a little girl Annie had always envisioned her dream wedding as being one of fairy tale scale. There would be many guests and dozens of bridesmaids and attendants when she wed her Prince Charming. Of course Danielle would have a part although that part could vary depending on if Annie was fighting with her sister when she was planning the wedding. And there would be the most elaborate wedding cake imaginable.

But the wedding of a little girl's fantasy does not often become the wedding of her grown up reality. Instead of the ridiculously expensive fairy tale spectacle Annie's wedding was to a small and simple affair with close family and friends in attendance. Danielle would be matron of honor of course and Chloe her only bridesmaid. Katia had been chosen to be the flower girl. The only concession to her childhood dream wedding was the small but beautifully decorated wedding cake.

The joy Annie felt at marrying her best friend had been tempered with sadness at the knowledge that her other friend would never be able to see her walk down the aisle as a beautiful bride. And as the day drew closer she found herself thinking about him and the sacrifice he'd made.

Arriving at Auggie's apartment with the bakery bag of cake sample in hand Annie let herself in, Setting the bag on the coffee table she sat down beside him to give him a quick kiss. Then reaching for the bag she said, "Let the tasting begin."

Auggie pulled her closer tenderly kissing her cheek and tasting trace of salt left by a long dried tear. "You were thinking about Jai again." It wasn't a question. Kissing her again he continued, "You know there isn't a day goes by I don't wish you'd both been able to come back safe and sound."

"I know," Annie replied.

"You know all he ever wanted was for you to be was happy," her fiancé stated. After a minute he added, "If you haven't chosen something blue you can wear that silver and sapphire necklace I know he gave you."

"I wasn't sure if I should," Annie replied. Sitting up she reached for the bag and pulled out the first box and opened it up. Handing it to Auggie along with a fork she said, "Now this is-"

Holding up a hand to silence her the young man said, "No, don't tell me. Let me figure out from the taste."

"This taste?" Annie asked taking a bite and then kissing him on the lips.


	7. Grotesque

_A/N First of all I hold no claim to Covert Affairs. I just like to play with the characters._

_Still playing catch up on the list but it's been too hot to even think. _

_**HIDDEN BEAUTY**_

_Grotesque-adjective-fanciful, bizarre_

_absolutely incongruous_

_departs markedly from the natural, the unexpected, the typical_

Because of her _Smithsonian _cover Annie was learning to appreciate art more and more. And even in the most grotesquely appearing of objects and paintings she could find a hidden beauty in them somewhere. Sometimes it was the materials used or the fine craftsmanship, each object handmade with care. It was a beauty that few could even recognize or appreciate.

Now standing in a crowded marketplace in an African village while waiting for her contact to appear Annie let her attention wander to a display of carved wooden masks. As she studied them she couldn't help but marvel at the intricate workmanship of each.


	8. Exterminate

_A/N First of all I have no claim to Covert Affairs. I just like to play with the characters._

_At least next week is not described as "season" fianle which probabably means more episodes most likely come winter. _

_Warning: not so subtle references to another TV show. The idea came to me after waay too little sleep. This fic is definitely humor._

_**QUIT BUGGING ME**_

_Exterminate-verb-to get rid of completely usually by killing off_

The accommodations on Annie's last op had been less than stellar in fact pretty much which matched the description _fleabag_. But beggars can't be choosers and with no other accommodations around she was forced to endure nearly a week there before being able to fly on home. She was unknowingly taking along a few unwanted hitch hikers but would find out soon enough.

Arriving back at Langley Annie was debriefed and informed she was needed on another op almost immediately. So it was home for the first decent shower in almost a week. After tossing her clothes in the hamper she left her suitcase to air out and set about making sure all her passports and other tools of her trade were carefully locked away. Just in case Danielle or her nieces might have excuse to visit the guesthouse. Still unaware of the hitch hikers Annie headed back to Langley

The bugs decided that they liked their new home and quickly found places to settle into the few becoming many as they were left undisturbed.

As luck would have it Danielle and the girls paid a visit to the guesthouse where the bugs were quick to catch a ride with them and move into more spacious accommodations.

They were unfortunately discovered a few days later when Katia woke up to find a few bites in on her arms and seeing a bug on her blankets. And like a lot of little girls upon seeing a bug she screamed, loudly.

Danielle quickly hurried into the room asking, "What's wrong?"

"Bug bit me," Katia said through her tears.

"What bug?" her mother asked. Looking to where the little girl was pointing Danielle quickly recognized the offending invader having seen a news report on that very subject the night before. "You go clean up while I take care of the nasty bug and then I'l take a look at your bites."

"Okay, Mommy," the little girl said sounding still tearful.

That afternoon when Annie arrived back at Danielle's house she was greeted by her definitely not happy sister. "Hey, what's going on?" the younger woman asked.

"Annie, did you know that there are bedbugs in the guesthouse?" Danielle asked.

"Uh, no. They must have been in my suitcase when I got home last week. I must have picked them up at the hotel I was staying at," Annie replied.

"And now they're in _this_ house," her sister continued.

"Oh no. Did you call an exterminator?" Annie asked in dismay.

"Not yet. I just found out this morning when a bug bit Katia," Danielle replied. "I had to take her to the pediatrician to make sure she was okay."

"I'll handle everything, Danielle. You and Michael and the girls go find someplace to stay and I'll make sure the bugs are all gone by Sunday night I promise," Annie said quickly.

"They'd better. I have a catering job lined up for next week. Can you image what this would do to my business if word got out?" Danielle stated.

"It won't," Annie replied. "Now go get packed and get out of here. What were you doing in the guesthouse in the first place?"

"Looking to see if you had any old magazines Chloe could use in a school project," Danielle answered.

Pulling out her phone Annie quickly went through her yellow pages app looking for exterminators. Finding one she quickly read the brief ad. _Dalek Exterminators We exterminate, terminate. Call us now for a free determinate._

Deciding that that sounded as good an exterminator as any Annie quickly made the call. The phone was answered by a male voice saying, "This is _Dalek Exterminators._ You got it we can exterminate it. How can I help you?"

"I've got a bedbug infestation," Annie replied."

"Give me the address and I'll send a few of my boys out to have a look see," the man answered.

Annie quickly gave the address and asked, "How soon can you get here?"

"We'll be there in an hour. You just hang tight," the man said and ended the call.

"Did you call the exterminator?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, they'll be here within the hour," Annie replied.

By the time the extermination van showed up Danielle and the girls had headed out with promises to let Annie know where they ended up. Annie was waiting outside when she saw the van pull up and two men in grey jumpsuits get out and approach.

One of the men a man with a floppy mop of dark curly hair stuck out his hand saying, "I'm Tom and this is Peter. You the one that called?"

"Yes, I'm Annie Walker. I unknowingly brought bedbugs back from a trip earlier this week. They're in my place here and also the main house," the young woman explained.

"Now you find somewhere to spend the night and when you come back you'll find the both houses bedbug free. When we Daleks set out to exterminate something it's a done deal," Tom said reassuringly.

"I hope so otherwise I think my sister just may end up killing me," Annie replied. Send me the bill."

"Will do," Peter answered and wandered over to the van to start unloading equipment.

Deciding not to take anything out of the guesthouse Annie headed to her car planning to stop at a large discount store and pick up a few things. Having decided against staying with either Auggie who did not have a guest room and Jai who did, Annie settled on a rather nice hotel with indoor pool to spend the night and next day.

Returning to the house the next evening Annie still found the place still smelling somewhat of the chemicals and the place carefully swept with not a bug living or dead to be found. Even the clothes in her hamper had been taken and laundered to get them free of the bugs. The same was to be said of the main house. Pulling out her phone the young woman quickly called Danielle and said, "It's safe to come home. There's nothing left to bug you."


	9. Volition

_A/N First of all I have no claim to Covert Affairs. I just like to play with the characters._

_Comes right after **sagacious **and is from Jai's POV._

_**CHOICES AND DECISIONS**_

When the gunfire started Jai reacted instantly shoving Annie to the ground while pulling out his weapon at the same time. "Call for back up!" he instructed as he took careful aim at the direction the shots were coming from.

Leaving her to make the call the young man carefully looked around to see two man taking shelter around the corner of a dilapidated building firing in the direction of the two CIA agents.

There was nothing but an old truck to take cover behind and the agent quickly did so continually firing as he did so. Pausing to reload he heard a bullet ricochet off the truck to bury itself high in his right shoulder. Still he managed to not drop his weapon and concentrated on taking out the gunmen watching the first on fall to the ground.

Jai managed to drop the second gunman but not before the man was able to get off a shot that struck the agent in his upper left chest. Hearing Annie frantically calling his name Jai turned and stumbled a few steps toward her before collapsing to the ground as everything grew hazy.

Feeling a sudden pressure on his chest Jai opened his eyes and looked up to see Annie kneeling over him using her shirt as a compress for his wound.

Trying to maintain a pretense of calmness the young woman was saying, "Help's on the way. Just hang on."

"An…nie," he managed to say.

"Shush, Jai. Don't try to talk. You need to save your strength," Annie said encouragingly.

He suddenly coughed and blood filled his mouth making him gag. Feeling his head being quickly turned to the side he choked and gasped watching the blood splatter on the ground beside him.

Feeling Annie gently wiping away the blood on his lips the young man was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of regret. There were so many things he wanted to say to her. To tell her that he loved her, that he was grateful that they were still friends even after she learned of his involvement in Sri Lanka. And that some of the best times he'd had recently had been working an op with her or just hanging out at _Allen's Tavern_ with her and Auggie. But he had not even the strength left to speak so all he could manage was to weakly grasp one of her hands and squeeze it. It was a _goodbye_ of sorts and he hoped she'd understand.

The last words he heard were Annie pleading with him to stay with her and his last thought before he slipped into blackness was that if he had to do this all over again he would.


End file.
